


Reunion: Pierce

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shorty stand a lone piece for the reunion between Pierce and the Female Sith Warrior .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion: Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spoiler. Although a lot of the conversation and internal talk is entirely fictional on my count.  
> When I walked up to Pierce in game on my Warrior, I seriously WANTED him to give her a big bear hug. Just before he recalled she was a Sith.
> 
> While my warrior is named Berrycake, I didn't want to name her in this.

Pierce tried to adjust the collar of his shiny armour, shiny, not damaged by fighting armour… It never seemed to settle or sit properly. Seriously why on earth they thought HE was a good man for this job. Secretly he thought they feared what damage he could do to the Eternal Empire idiots. Still he was stuck in Dromund Kaas and not a day went by that he didn't wish he was back on the fury with the Wrath. Stars abound if she had not disappeared.. His mind often went over what happened. Went over what he should have, would have, might have done and he cursed Quinn again in there too just for good measure, because she had married him.   
Pierce was not good at relationships. It was why on the fury he had agreed to extra duties, he snickered at this, duties like sleeping with his boss was not really work. She was..amazing, as a boss, a woman, not at all like any other Sith he had ever met. While he would never admit to being in love with her - that would only lead to heartbreak because last he saw Quinn had that woman's heart; curse him, he was not attracted to anyone else in the same way. She had ruined him.

Pierce stared at the ensign who had bought him a report.  
“What are you trying to start? We want to inspire people not bore them to death.. Get me something I can use!”   
“Yes Sir.” The ensign simpered off.

Returning to his thoughts he scuffed his boot on the pavement. He had tried to tell Quinn about his wife, tried to say she would cheat on him and he shouldn't blame himself. Of course Captain Quinn had no idea she was sleeping with Pierce on the side. It was not his fault, she was a hungry Sith looking for passion to devour. Short of telling the man that he had slept with his wife for years, Pierce opted to keep living. He didn't begrudge her love like that, Quinn would do right by her. Or so help him, he better be dead if he doesn't because after one betrayal Pierce was quite willing to kill Quinn himself if he hurt her again.

Dead. The word bought his mind up short. A pang, a strange ache seared his heart. She can't be dead. Not with the mess things are in. Not with the end of the world hitting them in the face like this. If Darth Baras, the lowlife, now dead thankfully, could not kill her, then an itty bitty explosion like that wouldn't either. If she was dead, he thought to himself, I will keep her alive in my memory for as long as I can. He looked up as a red headed ensign in a short skirt walked past. She wasn't the Wrath, the hair reminded him of her. Of how she had ordered them to leave her behind. Of how strong Vette had been taking command. Of how far away that all seemed from his office in Dromund Kaas.

Pierce was not the kind to belabour on a point like death. In his line of work if you lived out the day you were lucky. Black ops was like that. She had made it more important for him to survive. Part of him wondered if she even knew how much she inspired in him. Damn, he thought, I fell in love didn’t I? It was not a new thought to him, just one he entertained and dismissed daily.

He tried to remember her the last time they had been together. A time when everyone else was off ship doing their own things. She had invited him to sit with her in the hold of the Fury. She was often here, enough that they had thrown some mats and pillows down on the floor. Now it had provided them a comfortable nest. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was, his pulse quickened just remembering. He had untied her pony tails, letting red hair cache down onto her shoulders, the memory elicited a sigh. She was married to Quinn even then; they were essentially sneaking around. Although he was half sure the Captain knew, they never discussed it. In fact, very rarely did they use words.

Pierce run a shaken hand over his face, trying to return to reality.  
“Don’t let me interrupt your daydreaming.” Her voice entered his thoughts, he blinked.  
“Tell me I'm not hallucinating, don't think the beer was that good last night..” He muttered as his eyes settled on a petite red headed figure in front of him. She wore the same armour he had last seen her in.  
“Not at all. “ she replied “ I am really here. It is good to see you Pierce, I was worried...” She didn't finish the sentence.   
He blinked back surprised tears. He never cried, but she had been dead as far as they knew.  
“Wind in my eyes,” he said by way of an excuse for the liquid that had stubbornly pooled down his cheek. “Five years is too bloody long” he added. This time he gave in to his feelings and lifted her in a big bear hug which she happily returned.  
“What on earth have they got you doing?” Her eyes took in the surrounds and the office behind them as he set her carefully back down on the ground.  
“I am, a glorified mascot.” He said, his disdain for the job showing clearly.  
“What a waste of a good soldier!’ She sounded horrified for him. “Lieutenant, you need to tell them your old command wants you back.”  
“Major now.” He corrected with a slight smile, at least he had gotten something out of this. “Please, allow me to go tell my superiors I am leaving.”  
“Seems you are looking forward to that.”   
“Definitely. I hate this job. Much rather be with you… My Lord.” Pierce added the last as if he had just remembered she was Sith. He would rather be frustratedly in love with her, than stuck here in Dromund Kaas. He had once decreed his willingness to train her army, and always be there for her; and he meant every word.

 


End file.
